Ferals
by robot584
Summary: The Journey of Dovahkiin and Serana in a wake of attack of unlikely alliance of Silver Hand and Vampire under the command of Molag Bal's new Servant. M for Gore and Violance, also several intimate moments. *ON HIATUS*


**Well, i have two reason writing this fanfic, first to treat my writer's block, and second i played Skyrim big time, today i played the Special Edition, i think the SSE is not "Special" coz the bug from Oldrim is around and that annoys me, but for Serana and my Lycantropy dovahkiin, I'm eager to try.**

 **authorsrevision:**

 ***Kurlan Aank: thanks for the heads-up also crash course fanfic mentor and writing tips, still much to learn here, a lot.**

 ***RavenOftheWings: yeah, if you play Skyrim and experienced Companions arc in whiterun.**

 **DISCLAIMER: SKYRIM to Bethesda.** **Me to this fanfic.**

After all the roads they through, Blood they spill, flesh they burn, skulls they crack, dragons they took down, Cedric and Serana still together with their roads lies ahead, Cedric the Dragonborn, Blades, Dawnguards, Harbinger of the Companions. Legate of the Legion, Werewolf. And there's Serana, daughter of Vampire Lord, Harkon, lives even before the era of Empire's timeline, awaken from the deep slumber with Blood Elder Scroll, to fufill his father's wicked ambition.

"It's cold out here, we must make a camp, it's chilly out here and tomorrow we continue the journey, what say you?" the Dragonborn told his travel company.

"Couldn't agree more, i'm no fan of the sun, and snow either" Serana replied.

Cedric gathering some stones and some deadwoods around him to make campfire, and opened his cave bear hide backpack, and then start building tent, is not a big one, but there's enough room for two people.

"That should do it" Cedric said.

"Ohh, always the crafty one" Serana compliment.

"You can lie down inside tent first Serana, i'll stand guard a bit, you know my beast blood keeps me from restful sleep" the Harbinger said.

"Hey, i know that, i used to smell wet dog now" Serana chuckled.

"You sound like those foul-mouthed guards" Cedric replied.

"Looks like you needed company to guard with" Serana added.

"Well, Your Choice" Cedric replied.

They sit in the Campfire, warming themself, they wandering Skyrim around and back, doing things, when they said "doing", they mean "killing things", Bandits, Necromages, Vampires, Draugr, you name it. At least they can do to make people saver.

After all, Serana doesn't mind killing fellow Vampires, she always remember her father's wicked ambition, and she hates it, a lot.

One of her favorite part when she sees Cedric turns into Werewolf and tearing enemies limb by limb, sounds cruel and feral, but still the best is the togetherness, the bond build between she and him.

"You know, you can return to your mother Serana, Harkon is dead, there's nothing to fear of" Cedric said.

"The threat is never ends, Cedric, after all is kinda fun actually, wandering around Skyrim with you, i'm not sure i will spending another era with you" Serana replied.

Cedric turns his head to another direction, he feel the heat, not from the campfire, but from himself, he has fallen to the Vampire, and she's don't know it, yet.

"You know what, i-i want to get some shut eye" Cedric told her.

"Oh, Safe enough then?" Serana added.

"All quiet here, you're awake all night don't you?" Cedric added.

"Huh, You know me so well" Serana replied and Chuckled.

Cedric get up from campfire, and goes inside the tent, He drop his Skyforge War Axe, and Shield of Ysgrammor in his side, lit up the lantern inside the tent, and lie down, in relaxed position, his head leaning in both hands

 _"What am i thinking? how long i can hide this feeling, if i asked her again, maybe i get the same answer, she don't want to be married, it's complicated she said, yet i can't ignore this feeling for the long time"_

He said to himself, he try to shut his eye, his mind is still full of thoughts, and he fall asleep, tranquilized with his own worries.

Morning comes, the thin ray of sunlight slipped through hole in the tent, and finds it's way to Cedric's face, awaken him. He tries to move his body, but he can't move his body, like he tied to something, he looks down to his chest, and found out the familiar black sleeves stretched his wolf armor, he turns his head to his right, he found Serana sleeping peacefully, beautifully. After all this time, he still stunned when he stared her, he didn't realize his face reddened, like salmon steak in the tavern.

He wants to go outside, but he don't want to disturb her sleep, i bet she sleep not too long ago, Vampires sleep in daylight, he turn around his brains, searching for a solution.

Finally he get an idea, First he move serana's arm, slow and gentle, don't want to disturb her beauty sleep, after her arm is successfully moved, Cedric silently get up and move out from tent, keep slow and gentle, don't one to cause a ruckus.

The Dragonborn picked his hunting bow and quiver full of steel arrows then into the woods to finding some game to fulfill hungry belly.

Cedric stalking the Elk, moves to the bushes, waiting for perfect moment to shoot, he hold his breath, aim, fire. The Arrow pierced through the Elk's neck, and it dead in seconds. Cedric come out from the bushes to claim his prey, he took out the steel dagger to chop the elk into venison.

The Dovahkiin readied to go back to his camp, and suddenly an arrow fly towards him, he managed to dodge the arrow, and landed on tree behind him instead.

Cedric fight back, readied his bow, and trying to find the owner of the stray arrow, turns out the culprit is hiding behind the tree in front of him, he managed not to waste the time, he shot the arrow and landed on the bastard's face, he died in seconds.

Suddenly another enemy approaches, Cedric surrounded, but he finds the "unusual alliance" with the group, The Remnants of Silver Hand join up with The Remnants of Vampires, what is going on in here? Silver hand and Vampire join up? that's unlikely.

"You're the Silver hand, and Vampire, why you join forces?" Cedric questioned the ambush.

"Well, don't play dumb with us, Dragonborn, we know you're the Werewolf and travel around with Vampire Lord's daughter, and we want you both dead!" one of the silver hand answered.

"Harkon's daughter is traitor, and she must die along with you!" one of the vampires added.

Cedric greeted his teeth, and he holds his breath, preparing for the thu'um.

"FUS!... RO! DAH!" the thu'um sends the silver hands and vampires flying. Cedric charges the group, he sliced the downed silver hand, then moved to one of the vampires, he chopped off his head, the rest of the silver hands and vampires got up, but they're no match of the Dovahkiin.

The battle is short and bloody, Cedric arranged his breath, and found a bloodied letter in one of the dead bodies, he open up and read the letter.

 _"You must bring the Dragonborn and Lord Harkon's daughter, Serana dead or alive, alive if must"_

 _-K_

"Hmm, what do they want with me and serana? i've often received death threat, but this is different, i can sense something big and it's evil, like Alduin, Miraak, and Harkon" Cedric rushed to the tent, he worried for Serana's sake more than his own sake.

Arrived, he sees the wreckage of the tent, Cedric's mind mixed with anger and worry.

"Serana?!" Cedric calling out the Vampire's daughter, but no reply. Then, he looking out for the trails of footsteps into the wilderness. He followed the trail.

 _"No one mess with me, especially with her!"_

Cedric's wrath is unbearable, he transformed into Werewolf, after fully changed into the Beast, he gallop following the footsteps leading to the kidnapper and her.

He's pretty sure the suspect is the same group who ambushed him earlier, he follow the scent and the trails using his beast vision, finally the trail ended at the entrance of the cave.

The Harbinger entered the cave, he saw the ancient nord ruins in there, deeper in the cave, he see the narrow canyon, below that canyon, there's some kind of ancient nordic arena, like the arena inside the pelagus' mind, when he deals with sheogorath.

still in beast form, he scouted the arena from distant, and then he found serana's scent, she is crucified, in one of the two crosses, he's pretty sure the other cross is for him.

 _"This is abomination, what do they want with us? no matter, i will save her first, i already promised to keep her safe!"_

Cedric said inside his mind.

No more wasting any time, he charged into the arena, he sees two silver hand bodyguards, he tear apart their bodies, and eat one of their heart to fill the bloodlust, he climbed up the stairs ahead of him, and then he saw silver hand archer and fledging vampire, once again, they're no match with the Werewolf full of wrath.

After climbed up several stairs and butchered Silver hands and vampires, the Beast arrived at atop of audience's row, the rest of the silver hand and the vampires are in the middle of the arena, he bet they're the best of the group.

He then saw one man, a vampire, high elf, wearing vampire armor, and wielding familiar mace, he observed the mace, turns out the mace is Molag Bal's, he stunned,

 _"What in the world he got that mace? the mace is supposed to be destroyed, I break the mace when fighting miraak, in the apocrpyha"_ Cedric said inside his head.

The master vampire gives the speech,

"Today we returned the one for the daughter of Coldharbour, to lord Molag Bal, and after that, we returned the Dragonborn who is spolied with Hircine's blessing, but first we wouldn't waste the sacrifice here, Lord Molag Bal, i present to you, the Daughter of Coldharbour!" The Vampire started to swing the Mace, at the same time, Cedric jumped and interrupted the ritual, he howling the howl of terror.

"Damn it! looks like we don't need to waste another men to search anymore, Seize him!" the Vampire ordered the men, Cedric who loaded with anger, agony, and pain, killing everyone who stands in his path, he tear the bodies of silver hand and the Vampire to pieces.

After that, leaves the Master Vampire.

"Hmph, is not that easy to kill me, i'll not make that easy for you to take me, i planned this for the long time, today you may disrupted my ritual, but you can't deny the will of Lord Molag bal, you betrayed him!" the Vampire summoned a spell, and he vanished.

Cedric immediately reverted into his human form, and he climbed the cross, both of her hands are impaled to the cross, Serana's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, i know you'll miss me" Serana chuckled, even in pain.

"This is not the time, i need to pulled of the nail from your hand, and get out of here, tend your wound and searching for help" Cedric told her.

"Okay, just pull it out already, i can take it" Serana replied.

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked Serana.

"I'm sure, i believe you, you'll never hurt me, unless it's necessary" Serana assured the Dragonborn.

"Hang On" with small nod, Cedric pulled the nail on her right hand, she screams in pain, and not wasting any time, he continued to pulling out another nail impaled on her left hand, she screamed again. On one move he grabbed her in his lap, Serana's wounded hand holding on Cedric's rear neck, stained the wolf armor, as they successfully land on the ground.

Cedric's grey eyes meets her vampiric red eyes, they staring for a while now, she smiled, signs that she is grateful for saving her. Then suddenly she leaned to his face and kissed him, on the lip. Cedric stunned for a bit, and returned the kiss.

That kiss, ignoring all the pain on serana's wounded hand, she bit his lip to inviting his tongue, the poweful tongue, the dovah's tongue, the tongue that defeats Alduin, the tongue that saves the World, and she wants to meet with her vampiric tongue.

Cedric gives his tongue, this is what he wants after all, she realized or not, he enjoyed every seconds, that "feral" moments, the two beasts given up for each other.

Serana opens up her eyes and finally realized what she's doing and then immediately parted her lips with his.

"I-i'm sorry, that is just happens, i don't know what happened to me, please don't hate me or eat my heart"

Serana give an aplogy to him for the unappropriated yet scandalous moment.

Cedric chuckled, "W-What? I Won't hate you, ever, after all, in fact if that is how you say "thank you" to me, then you're welcome and i forgive you".

"You enjoyed that, do you?" Serana replied.

"Hey, you started it first" Cedric defended.

"Oh, my bad then, still, your scent is better than death hounds in Castle Volkihar" Serana replied.

"Okay - okay, Come on stop ruin this moment already, lets get out of here, and see if we can tend the wound in your hand" Cedric suggested.

Cedric hold serana on his lap.

"No matter, you're werewolf right? please get me that human heart inside that bastard's body, you haven't eaten all of them right? that should do it" Serana asked the Dovahkiin.

"Alright- alright, fortunate for you, i haven't eaten all of them, i'll get it, first you must stand on your feet, i need two of my hands to take it, Okay?" Cedric asked the Vampire.

"Your wish is my command master" Serana joked and get off from his lap.

Cedric using his skyforge steel dagger to pulled heart from the silver hand's dead body, he bag the heart into cowskin pouch to feed her later, then he found two linen wraps and wrapped it in serana' hand.

"Thanks" Serana simply added.

"That should do it, come on, let's get out of here" Cedric asked the Vampire.

They get out from the cave, and wandering a bit.

"So where we headed?" Serana questioned the Dovahkiin.

"First, we need to go to Whiterun, asking for the Companions help, and reported the Silver hand's latest activity with vampires, then we going to Fort Dawnguard, same as before, told Isran the unlikely alliance between silver hands and Vampires, this is getting worse, i'm afraid" Cedric concerned.

She used her wounded hand to hold his armored hand.

"Don't be, we're doing this together" Serana assured him.

Cedric smiled and nodded, then the pair continued their journey into Whiterun, to spread the news. Looks like Skyrim is in turmoil, again.

 **Well, what do you think, i see many romance fanfic that inolved serana, but many of them with FemDovah, and the Straight one is few, so i made one, please followed it, favorite it, and reviewed it if you like, open minded and appreciate suggestions and critiques here** , **still much to learn here, also open up to plot and storyline suggestions, please write on reviews or PM, your call.**

 **P.S: if you wondering what my Dovahkiin looks like, he wears wolf armor, since he's the member of the Companion's circle, he grow beard, he's nord, and using Short mohawk hairstyle, is a hairstyle mod that female hairstyle can used by male though, black hair, grey eyes, plus using body texture mod called WICO. also, you can google it search "Ragnar Lothbrok from Vikings" if you wandering his hairstyle looked like. #584**


End file.
